Là où je t'emmènerai
by angel084
Summary: Harry et Hermione s'aiment et leur dernier combat contre Voldemort va bientôt avoir lieu. Harry promet à Hermione de l'emmener loin d'ici dès que tout sera fini. Songfic.


Hermione, je te promets que nous serons heureux un jour. Dès que tout sera fini, nous partirons loin. Très loin.

C'est au bout du regard  
Là où les bateaux quittent la mer   
Là, où l'horizon est tellement plus clair  
Sous la belle étoile celle qui te dit que la vie ici  
Ne sera jamais rien que ton amie

Plus rien ne nous retient ici. Nos amis ont disparu. Leurs âmes se sont envolées les unes après les autres ne laissant que leur souvenir. Nous ne les oublierons jamais. Nous penserons chaque jour à eux là où nous irons. Je vois dans ton regard comme de la tristesse. Des perles de rosée salée apparaissent sur tes joues. J'essuierai tes larmes et te consolerai sans me lasser. Imagine un autre monde où seul l'amour peut exister. Où les couleurs se mélangent au gré de nos envies. Où les paysages défient notre perception. C'est là que nous vivrons toi et moi.

C'est au fond de tes yeux  
Là, où le monde effleure tes rêves  
Là, où le bonheur n'est plus un mystère

Tu choisiras notre destination. Quel que soit l'endroit, nous serons bien. Les espaces vivifiant des plaines ou des montagnes nous ferons renaître. Nous vivrons au jour le jour sans nous préoccuper du lendemain. Nous regarderons l'horizon qui nous mènera vers l'infini. Notre vie aura enfin un sens, le sens que nous lui donnerons. Tu souris à présent. Mon cœur ne peut être plus rempli de joie. Nous goûterons bientôt au bonheur. Je te le promets mon amour.

C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
Et si le soleil le savait  
Mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmènerai  
Aucun doute, il s'inviterait  
Pour nous éclairer

Nous marcherons ensembles, ta main au creux de la mienne, vers notre avenir. Je te ferai découvrir mille merveilles. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse car tu le mérites. Je te dirai tous les mots que je n'ai jamais osés te dire. Tous ces mots qui expriment mon amour. Je te couvrirai de tendresse et d'affection. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi pour soigner tes blessures. Je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Nous longerons la mer  
Nos vies couleront sans un hiver  
Comme un matin d'été, un courant d'air  
Et tout au long de ta vie  
Que s'écartent les nuages  
Je serais là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi   
Regarde là-bas

Personne ne nous fera plus de mal. Nous avons tant souffert. Il est temps pour nous de changer de vie. Ne regrette rien, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Tu es mon unique raison de vivre et c'est pourquoi je me battrai jusqu'au bout quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Je prendrai ma revanche sur la Mort. La laissant à notre ennemi. Elle ne nous emportera pas comme elle le prétend.

C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
Et le soleil s'il le savait  
Mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmènerai  
Aucun doute, il s'inviterait  
Pour nous réchauffer  
Nous accompagner

Voilà. Notre dernier combat nous attend. Je sais que nous vaincrons car notre amour est plus fort. Je t'embrasse une dernière fois pour sceller définitivement ma promesse. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien. J'y vois de la peur mais je sens que tu me fais confiance. Alors je prononce ces derniers mots pour apaiser ta crainte. Je t'aime Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Là où je t'emmènerai  
Aucune peur, ni aucun doute  
Le monde est toujours en été  
Pas de douleur et pas de déroute  
C'est là que je t'emmènerai  
Sur ma route  
Pour te réchauffer et te protéger  
Sans t'étouffer  
Je t'emmènerai

Il s'approche de nous, plus menaçant que jamais. Nous lui faisons face afin de ne pas lui montrer notre appréhension. Il lève sa baguette, prêt à assouvir son désir de tuer. Nous sommes plus rapide et attaquons les premiers. Un cri de douleur intense nous déchire les tympans. Il est là, gisant sur le sol. C'est enfin fini. Nous sommes à présent seuls face à notre destin. Nous allons partir comme promis. Loin. Très loin.


End file.
